Iwatobi-Chan Host Café
by VeraSharkbait
Summary: Ellos están en revistas, diarios, televisión y hasta en las bocas de miles de personas, todos ellos hablan del Iwatobi-chan Host café, que logro cautivar a centenares de personas. Sin embargo un rival aparece? El Samezuka Host Café entra al campo de batalla! Desesperados, Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa y Rei buscaran una "nueva atracción" para volver a la cima!
1. Bienvenidos

Holi ^^

La verdad siempre quise escribir un fic de free! porque lo amo con todo mi kokoro :").. y bueno ideas hay muchas*3* ...pero de ahi a que sean buenas -.-) ...em no no creo :'v

en fin espero que les guste y tal ves...nose este sea el inicio de...algo maravilloso (?jajaj xD ...maravillosamente horrendo :"V

* * *

Prologo- "Bienvenidos"

-Sean bienvenidos al _Iwatobi-chan host café~_  
Mi nombre es Hazuki Nagisa, pero pueden llamarme _Potro salvaje_ *guiña un ojo*.

Estoy aqui para presentarles al mejor host club de todo Japón! Con los más guapos chicos que hayáis visto, con _GRAAANDES ATRIBUT*** alguien interrumpe*_

-NAGISA-KUN! NO SEAS GROSERO!

-Moo~Rei-chan que aguafiestas! .

-Ya ya calmense, no es para tanto, ne? Haru-chan.

-... makoto te he dicho que sin el chan.

-Makoto-senpai Haruka-senpai sumimasen.

-Moo~ miinna! Puedo continuar ya? Los clientes esperan por nosotros!..  
Como decía nosotros, cuatro irresistibles chicos muy guapos jeje, estamos a cargo de este increíble host café, dedicado a satisfacer a nuestros clientes con nuestros servicios~  
Y para comenzar con una presentación más formal, he aquí a la persona que hizo posible todo esto nuestro _flamante gerente_ y dueño del ICHC, Tachibana Mokoto-chan~ * aplaude frenéticamente mientras da silbidos*

-E-EH!? Fla-flamante!? -

-Sh~sh~mako-chan debes saludar sexymente. *susurra el rubio*

-A-AH! *esboza una hermosa sonrisa como sólo el ojiverde pero lograr mientas hace una leve reverencia* -Sean Bienvenidos.

-Ookey~ el siguiente es nuestro _sub-gerente_ y mano derecha de mako-chan, nuestro _Butler_ de mirada fría y ardiente, que hace que nuestras clientas se humedezcan~

-NAGISA-KUN! NAGISAAA! *gritan desde algún lugar makoto y rei*

-Jeje:p Nanase Haruka-chan! *aplaude mientras se dirige hacia un azabache desinteresado*

-... sólo Nanase.

-Haruka-chan! *remata ta Nagisa *

\- Haru! *remata Haruka*

-Haru-CHAN! *sentencia Nagisa*

-... tsk!

-yei ~ *pose de victoria*  
En tercer lugar, pero no por eso menos _hermoso,_ nuestro _host intelectual con gafas Rojas!_ Ryugazaki Rei-chan! ^^

-Ho-host intelectual!? Eso no ha sido nada hermoso!

-ven-gan-za~ jeje * se rie mientas saca la lengua*  
Por último su servidor! El Butler más aclamado por la clientela! les desea una muy placentera visita a nuestro host~*abre las puertas*

-ah! Se me olvidaba! aún queda por presentar a alguien más! esta personita es muy importante! ... sólo que todavía no ha llegado :"(... pero espérenla ya no ha de tardar...

Ya~ne!

* * *

Y hasta aqui llege . ..lose es corto...pero mi cabeza no sirve -.-)

de verdad intente que salga algo decente...creo que este cap, fue el "octavo posible inicio" que escrbi jajajaj , me vi seducida por un nagisa salvaje ^^...AH! por cierto si alguien no entiende lo de "Potro", por aqui se lo decimos a alguien sexy/lindo *w*...creo ... o significa caballo? xD jajajaj en cualquier caso yo lo aplique con respecto a las dos primeras jajaj.

En fin... que les parecio? vale la pena? diganme, asi se si continuo o me vuelvo a las calles a vender panchos(? jajjajaj

sientanse libres de comentar y criticar *e-estoy pre-prerada para ello* disparen! .

Ademas tengo una idea para este fic, en verdad me gustaria hacerlo algo "activo"... tipo...fanservice(?)... es decir ... si tiene algun pedido 7u7, si quieren salseo( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , y otras cosillas que tengo planeadas para mas adelante, claro si esto da para mas...(╭ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭ ..porque este es un HOST CLUB donde todo puede pasar ewe jajajaj

por ultimo perdonen si encuentran faltas de ortografia ...revise pero una nunca sabe -.-)

chaito~


	2. Una vida nueva,talves no tan perfecta

hi~

bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap...espero que les guste *-*

okey aqui va lo de siempre-free no me pertenece, solo tome los personajes e hice una historia completamente ajena a la trama original ... (me olvide como se le decia a esta aclaracion -.-)

perdonen si encuentran errores ortográficos , lo subí apurada ... .

* * *

 **Pov Matsuoka**

¿Qué pasaría si tu vida completamente perfecta, se viera afectada por un _torbellino_ , que es atrapado a su vez por un _huracán_ ,que es seguido por un _tsunam_ i, destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando tu vida completamente de cabeza?

Okey tal vez exagere un poco con respecto a los desastres climáticos pero...no estaba del todo lejos de mi realidad...

¿Entonces dime, que pasaría si tu vida diera un giro de 360°?

De vivir en un Pent-house en Sídney, a ser obligado a vivir en un... ¿Departamento?, que con un poco de suerte y llega a los 40 metros cuadrados, que era una cárcel?

De pasear en un bellísimo BMW rojo, a viajar en autobús? Metro? Ni siquiera sé como subirme a uno de esos...será seguro?

De tener la mejor ropa en cantidades incontables, una habitación completa y repleta con diversas prendas de innumerables marcas reconocidas, a tener solo una valija de ella...adiós zapatos, playeras, camisas, trajes...eso era lo que más dolía.

Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka y aunque tenga nombre de chica, **_soy un chico_**! , a mi madre se le ocurrió la absurda idea de nombrarme así, bajo el concepto que defendería hasta morir de que, era lindo. Desde que tengo memoria se la pasaba abrazándome y vistiéndome con ropas " _especiales_ "que confeccionaba ella misma, realmente le encantaban esas vestimentas, al principio me incomodaban al punto de ponerme a llorar, pero de repente esas sensaciones eran olvidadas al momento en que ella me alzaba y me tomaba en sus brazos, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, y confortándome con cálidas palabras llenas del más puro amor, de una madre hacia su hijo...si ella era feliz yo también lo seria.  
¿Que tan malo puede ser? Sin embargo nunca me di cuenta hasta que un día me puso un vestido con demasiadas capas rosas, volados y listones rojos. Ese día fuimos a pasear a un acuario junto con mi hermana y mi padre, realmente no me daba cuenta que no debía ponerme esas ropas, para mí era lo más normal del mundo- bueno tal vez no tan normal, pero ya estaba acostumbrado-, después de todo era nuestra propia madre la que nos vestía,- sí " _nuestra"y"vestía_ ",porque claro esta no era el único miembro del club Matsuoka, mi hermana Gou también era partícipe del extraño show invertido " _el y ella_ ",solo que en su caso llevaba un traje de marinero,algo masculino-.

Éramos una familia peculiar, pero admito que me divertía mucho en esos tiempos, hasta que unos niños comenzaron a burlarse de mi, de repente mi nariz picaba y mis ojos comenzaba a llenarse de un ya olvidado liquido cristalino,- si había estallado en un mar de lágrimas- llore por horas para que me sacaran aquel vestido, mientras que todos trataban de calmarme y animarme, pero aun así mi madre no paraba de tomarme fotografías.

Supongo que desde ese incidente,se me ha creado una obsesión por comprar y elegir mi propia ropa.

En fin no se que es lo que me deparara el futuro, pero no puede ser nada bueno... O quizás... Solo quizás sea todo lo contrario...

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Una vida nueva... tal ves no tan perfecta.**

-Atención señores pasajeros, por favor ajusten sus cinturones y permanezcan sentados en sus respectivos asientos, en este momento como pueden ver a través de las ventanilla, estamos sobrevolando el aeropuerto de Narita, Japón a unos 1000 pies de altura, pronto aten-

La sobrecargo continuo con su narración sobre el vuelo, sin embargo no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando, estaba demasiado cansado, ya que soporte un vuelo de casi 10 hs! - bueno en realidad fueron 9 hs 50 minutos... Pero da igual!, menos mal que decidí viajar cómodo, aunque hubiera preferido usar unos jeans y una camisa al menos, en vez de este ridículo conjunto deportivo .-estuve una maldita vida sin hacer más que estar sentado, eso aburriría a cualquiera, sin mencionar el dolor en el trasero que sentía, creo que habré perdido una nalga...era el infierno...ya pronto podre a abandonar este condenado avión.

Se preguntaran como es que termine en esta situación en vez de estar en mi Pent-house en Sidney... Bien es sencillo, se debe a algo llamado padres.

Flash Back

\- cariño creo que no has comprendido, tú no trabajaras en la empresa familiar en cambio t...- decía mi madre, antes de que la interrumpiera, mientras se acomodaba firme al lado de mi padre... Como si quisiese darse valor... O eso parecía-.

-P-para! Q-que? Que quieres decir con eso? Explícate!- pregunte alterado y elevando mi voz pues estaba confundido y nervioso, además que te digan eso de la nada alarmaría a cualquiera-.

\- Si me dejaras continuar lo sabrías...-suspiro-... En fin hablamos mucho acerca de este tema con tu padre y hemos coincidido de que tu actitud y comportamiento a tocado fondo, tanto con el personal de la familia como con las personas a tu alrededor, no solo las denigras sino que te comportas de manera altanera y egocéntrica, como un niño mimado que no sabe respetar a sus...- en ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó, impidiendo que siquiera pudiera seguir oyendo... Cada palabra era como dagas en mi espalda, no podía creer que mi propia madre dijera esas cosas de mí, su propio hijo, *"niño mimado"?Que hipócrita cuando ella era la que se pasaba dándome todos los gustos*, siempre ha sido cariñosa conmigo me complacía en todo lo que le pedía , a veces creía que exageraba, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre... Esta no era mí madre!-.

\- Aprenderás a ser autosuficiente y conseguirás un empleo por tus propios medios - ambos sentenciaron al unísono dejándome sin palabras y en un estado de completa petrificación-.

Casi cuando creí que habían huido ... Volví a escuchar la voz de mi madre.

\- Ah! Se me olvidaba cariño, reservamos un pasaje para ti, el vuelo saldrá mañana a las 7 de la mañana y Louis te llevara en la ...- la interrumpí-.

\- E-ESPERA! Trabajo!? Autosuficiente? Pasaje? A-a dónde demonios iré!?- pude despertar de aquel trance y deje que las palabras que giraban en mi cabeza salieran de mi boca-.

\- hijo deberías aprender a esperar y dejar esos impulsivos ataques de histeria, así tal vez te llegaría el mensaje completo...-suspiro resignada-... Iras a Japón, y vivirás ahí por un tiempo junto con tu hermana, te asentarás y conseguirás donde trabajar, Gou te acompañara si quieres, después de toso ella vive allí desde casi año y medio,- era cierto, ahora que recuerdo,un día mi hermana llegó de la academia gritando que odiaba a todos sus compañeros y a sus profesores, decía que ya no soportaba estar en ese instituto, así que rogó a nuestros padres para que la transfirieran, y así pidió vivir en Japón con nuestra abuela, quería regresar a sus raíces, o eso fue lo que dejo en ese entonces-.

Fin del Flash Back~

En fin en algún momento , que ya no recuerdo la charla acabo, sin embargo en medio de aquella mi mente quedo en blanco, no lo podía creer, y cuando me di cuenta mis padres se habían marchado como si de rayo se trataran, aprovechando mi momento de shock.- Tsk! traidores.-

Y heme aquí, el avión ya había aterrizado y ahora me encontraba vagando solo en medio del aeropuerto mientras arrastraba mi única maleta... Eso sí que era deprimente, solo una!?, había dejado más de la mitad de mi armario, mucho más, en Sídney, yaqué mis padres no querían que viajara con tanto peso, así como también me obligaron a vestir ligero,por lo que traía unos pantalones sueltos oscuros, una musculosa gris, acompañada de una sudadera negra, mientras que en mi cabeza yacía una gorra que alcance a ponerme para "protegerme"-ni siquiera me dejaron escoger los colores...ahhh*suspiro*-. No podía ser peor... Eso fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de caer al piso brutalmente...

De repente "algo" aun desconocido, se había abalanzado sobre mi... Lo último que recuerdo antes de aquel impacto, fue ver... Un pequeño cuerpo con una extravagante vestimenta... Y una cabellera rubia?... Q-quien carajos era?- pensé antes de siquiera escuchara a ese "ente" hablar-.

Nueva vida?Hmp! mejor dicho,pesadilla.

* * *

 _ **Escritora sale de las tinieblas-_-9**_

 _ **Creo emm que me tarde...pero bueno, no creo que haya alguien que esperaba mi actualizaciónT^T**_

 _ **Nose que decir de este cap...osea sonaba mas guay y genial en mi cabeza...No supe como escribirlo perdon~ he vuelto a confirmar que mi mente no sirve..-.-)**_

 _ **Dejando de lado mi auto-odio...**_

 _ **Llego Rin-chan!yeiii~*festeja sola:'v mueve el body y seva a su cueva***_

 _ **Bye~**_


	3. ¡Sorpresa Sorpresa!

hi~ aqui les traigo un nuevo cap *3* espero que les guste y si es asi porfis dejen un comentario, ya que no se si seguirlo o dejarlo o.O... ya que nose si es de su agrado ya que este fic es unicamente para ustedes jajaj -/-

 **Disclaimer:** Ya sabran que free no me pertenece -.-, ya que si fuera asi habria mucho yaoi ahi ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) !

sin mas preambulos los dejo continuar :3 bye bye~

* * *

 _De repente "algo" aun desconocido, se había abalanzado sobre mí , lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue un pequeño cuerpo con extravagante vestimenta ..y una cabellera rubia._

* * *

Capitulo 3 : ¡Sorpresa Sorpresa!

-Riin-chan~ Bienvenido a casa -Fue lo que me dijo aquel individuo con una voz desagradablemente melosa…-

-Onii-chan ¡! Bienvenido!-decía Gou antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y formar parte de aquel abrazo robado.

\- Y-YA PAREN! SUÉLTENME! Las personas están viendo-decía entre actos forzosos para escaparme de aquellos ágiles brazos que me mantenían prisionero…tsk! Que vergonzoso.-

-Jejejej~ ni lo pienses, no te soltare rin-chan! Te extrañe demasiado mi rinrin -…eh?...rinrin? , hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así…las únicas personas que conocían ese absurdo apodo eran mis familiares, y…

-N-NAGISA?- se me escapo de los labios aquel nombre que apenas pude recordar-

-moo~ rin-chan si que tardaste en recordarme -hace pucheros- que cruel~

-Onii-chan en verdad te habías olvidado de Nagisa-kun?. - emmm…-

*procesando información*

ahh, ya recuerdo …Nagisa Hazuki, un niño alegre e hiperactivo, que solía ser mi vecino cuando vivía aquí en Japón…obviamente no lo veo desde que tenía 7 ..8 años? ... da igual … compartíamos ciertos parentescos, después de todo ambos teníamos nombre de "niñas" siendo "niños", y ambos éramos "atacados" por así decirlo, por familiares muy cercanos….supongo que eso fue los que nos hizo más unidos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos…pensándolo bien creo que entra en la descripción de "amigo de la infancia".

-COMO SEA! QUÍTENSE!-dije ya frustrado y dolido …ya era oficial había perdido mis dos nalgas.-

-Rin-chan eres todo un gruñon! Pero aun asi te quiero - mientras decía todas esas tontería, seguía aferrándose a mí, solo que esta vez aflojo un poco el agarre para que pueda acomodarme.-

-SI…SI, explícame que haces aquí?- decía mientras arreglaba un poco mi ropa.

\- ah! Eso agradécemelo a mi!- Gou parecía estar orgullosa de aquel acto , pero su sonrisa iba cambiando cuanto más veía mi expresión de desagrado.-

-vamos~ vamos, rin-chan no te enfades, gou-chan solo quería que tuvieras una más cálida bienvenida- se cuelga del brazo de Rin, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-.

\- apártate! Que no estoy precisamente de buen humor.

-estas bien oni-chan? Lo siento , yo pensé que estarías contento si veías a más personas recibiéndote…pensé que te haría feliz- decía gou un poco desanimada-.

\- ahh…-suspiro- … esta bien, no te equivocaste del todo- Le sonreí amablemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza, al fin y al cabo si me sirvió para distraerme de mi enojo-. De cierta forma me siento contento …aunque me hayas traído a un dolor de cabeza como este de aquí. -señalo al rubio que sigue colgado de mi brazo-.

-oye~ Rinrin yo se que me amas! No importa lo que digas~

-claro claro , pero suéltame!- decía mientras sacudía mi brazo en un vago intento de desprenderlo de mi, hasta que note como mi otro brazo era tomado- hm?

\- onii-chan te escoltaremos hasta llegar al taxi!, no dejare que nadie se acerque a ti y es mi deber de hermana , alejar a las mujersuelas que quieran robarte!

-de que diablos hablas gou?!

\- es verdad ¡!no permitiremos que te roben! Rin-chan es mio!

-claro que NO! ES MI ONII-CHAN! EL ME PERTENECE A MI! AL IGUAL QUE TODO SU CUERPO Y MARAVILLOSOS MUSCULOS!

\- musculos?! En donde? Yo solo veo flacidez! - se cuela debajo del brazo de Rin, para abrirse el paso hacia su torso y levanta un poco su playera-.

De la nada comenzaron a manosear mi cuerpo, si eso dije "manosear", tanto Nagisa como mi hermana empezaron a levemente desprender mi ropa, olvidándose por completo de que todavía estábamos a mitad del aeropuerto y lo mas importante, ellos seguian enroscados a mi cuerpo, que permanecía aun tumbado en el suelo.

-es un cuerpo totalmente natural, observa los bíceps.-se aferra del lado derecho de rin y le desprende parte de la sudadera-.

De repente gou toma mi brazo y comienza con su "inspección"

-si bien no son tonificados posee una hermosa belleza natural casi como si fuera una mismísima escultura de David!

Ya no lo aguantaba más, como pueden estar haciendo esto EN PLENO CENTRO DEL AEROPUERTO!?, sentía las miradas de las personas, que paseaban con sus equipajes detenerse en observar a dos cuerpos encima de otro, los cuales ya se habían olvidado que el tercero aun seguía tirado en el suelo…sentía como el calor se apoderaba de mi rostro…eso era lo más embarazoso, hasta que sentí algo frio en mi estómago y no pude evitar dejar salir …algo extremadamente humillante!

-A-Aah~!- ambos se sorprendieron ante aquel sonido y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que estaban sobre mi con la sudadera completamente desalineada exponiendo mi brazos y parte de mi pecho, como también mi playera levantada, dejando al descubierto parte de mi estómago, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba completamente rojo hasta las orejas, luego de ese bochornoso sonido que deje escapar…

No solo ellos dejaron que el color rosado invadiera sus mejillas, sino que varios espectadores que pasaban por ahí, también se vieron afectados gracias al maldito e inoportuno eco producido en aquel fatídico momento.

- _ONII-CHAN/RIN-CHAN!~ K-KAWAII_ ~ -ambos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre mi como si intentaran cubrir mi cuerpo a toda costa- no dejaremos que nadie te posea, protegeremos tu virginidad!

\- ¡!? Y-ya cayense!

Luego de aquel humillante "espectáculo", logre salir de aquel lugar caminando a pasos acelerados evitando a toda costa las miradas de las personas a mi alrededor, mientras que los dos infortunios me "escoltaban" de forma exagerada, hasta la salida del aeropuerto y asi poder tomar un taxi… todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle….a donde nos dirigíamos?

-emm…disculpen pero a donde precisamente vamos?...nose supone que debería ir a lo de nuestra abuela Gou? tu no vives ahí? -Dije confundido… mientras percibia como Nagisa y mi hermana intercambiaban miradas un poco…preocupadas? Esto definitivamente no era buen augurio.

-Gomen! Onii-chan!.- decía gou desesperada una vez que nos habíamos bajado del taxi en un pequeño residió que parecían ser departamentos.- olvide decirles…yo ya no vivo con la abuela-.

-Haa? Que dices mama y papa dijeron que- gou estrepitosamente me interrumpió…creo que esa costumbre es de familia.

-Lose lose, jajaj nunca se los dije p-pues p-pensé que … no les agradaría la idea, jajaj – su decir era nervioso y cada tanto soltaba leves risas para alivianar el ambiente.- sabes…curiosamente he venido a estudiar a Tokio, por lo que seguir viviendo con la abuela no era lo más factible, al principio hacia el viaje de la casa al instituto, pero cada día se hacía más pesado, asi que la abuela estuvo de acuerdo con que …

-Asi que vives aquí!? Tu sola?

-Onii-chan déjame terminar!, lo bueno del instituto es que tiene un programa de dormitorios, por lo que me estoy hospedando allí, lo comparto con una compañera de clase, somos muy buenas amigas, desde que nos conocimos hemos pegado una chispa increíble, hasta-

-Stop! te felicito , pero aun asi, porque estoy aquí?! No veo en donde quepa yo en toda esta historia.

-Bueno, supono que no te interesa nada mas excepto tu-hace pucheros- en fin la abuela, estaba enterada del plan maquiavélico de nuestros padres, aunque siendo sincera estoy encantada de que estes aquí!-salto y me abrazo- asi que ella misma suguirio que seria mejor que vivieras en Tokio, asi estaríamos juntitos jejje y también porque por aquí es mas probable que consigas un empleo mucho más rápido, hay agencias donde puedes asistir y ellos te llamaran si encuentran algo, y también hay muchos lugares donde solicitan personal, sabes tokio es una ciudad con mucha demanda!

Asi que en fin! Acordaron de que vivieras en un departamento cerca de la ciudad , tu sabes , para que sea mas sencillo movilizarte en caso de que consigas un empleo y no gastes tanto en viáticos.

-Entonces la razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque estás pensando en la posibilidad de que me rente **este** departamento?- señale haciendo énfasis a todo el edificio-.

-Ehhh…oni-chan, e-exacto, la idea es que rentes **uno** de **estos** departamentos, -

Volvi a mirar con más detenimiento, y note que habían muchas puertas, "para que rayos tendría tantas?", ahí fue donde caí en la idea de que se trataba de un conjunto de pequeños cuartos –.

\- Me largo!-sentencie mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a subirme al taxi-.

-Onii-chan!- gou me sujeto del brazo impidiendo que siga con mi plan- vamos dale una oportunidad!

-Me niego! solo míralos! se nota que ni siquiera ha pasado alguien por aquí en mucho tiempo! Si así lucen por fuera no quiero imaginarme el interior!

-Rin-chan! Nunca has escuchado el dicho **"nunca juzges un libro por su portada"**? debemos entrar y comprobar! – Nagisa me arrastro por la escalera y nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta con el numero 13ª, con mucha cautela gire la perilla, y me asome por la entrada, efectivamente tenia razón-

Todo estaba oscuro, como si estuviera rodeado por algún tipo de aura maligna, sin mencionar que al momento de abrir la puerta un fuerte olor invadio nuestras fozas nasales.

-Q-Que rayos es ese espantoso olor? Parece que alguien murió aquí!- inmediatamente llevamos nuestras manos hacia nuestros rostros para protegernos de aquel hediondo aroma-.

-jejej lose verdad? Si que es inteso! Faltaría que encontrásemos una silueta marcada en el suelo!- decia aquel rubio que en verdad pereciera estar disfrutando de la escena de terror-.

-Kyaa! Una rata!- gou y yo saltamos y nos aferramos a un emocionado rubio que no se imutaba con nada-.

-Descuiden ya esta muerta, - agarra una varilla de madera que había por ahí y empieza a picar aquel cuerpo peludo que estaba desparramado en el suelo- lo ven! Ni siquiera se mue-

 _Zas!_ \- aquella bola de pelo como si nada dispara, y logra meterse por debajo de la nevera –

-Kyaaa! Se movio se movio!

-Ejjeje parece que no estaba del todo muerta! Ups!- decia Nagisa mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

-Seria mejor irnos, no me quedare aquí ni loco!

-Vámonos, yo tampoco te dejaría, es espantoso!

-Wow el piso es Pegaso! Mira mira esa mancha parece mermelada de frutilla!

-N-Nagisa no creo que sea mermelada- apunto nervioso y observo la puerta decía claramente con un letra roja que escurria "volveré" y de repente oímos el ruido de pasos y efectivamente observamos como giraba la perilla, alguien estaba queriendo entrar-

-WUAAAAAAAHHHH!- Los tres gritamos-.

Y cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos salido corriendo de aquel lugar, ignorando completamente a aquella persona…y ahora que lo pienso bien se veía mayor y traía consigo un par de baldes y tu trapeador?...

-Vaya~ eso si que fue terrorífico!

-Nunca volvamos a pisar ese lugar!

-Sabia que no debía dejarme arrastra por ustedes!

-bueno bueno no desesperes Rin-chan, una mala experiencia la tiene cualquiera, sin embargo! A que no ha sido divertido!? El grito la rata! La mermelada! Jajajja xD si que ha sido emocionante!

-Me sorprende lo positivo que eres!

-Aun asi debemos hayar un nuevo lugar en donde puedas hospedarte hermano. Será dificil, aun si hayamos uno decente , estoy mas que segura que costara un dineral, y en este momento no es que contemos con mucha ayuda financiera, por lo menos descartamos a mama y a papa.

Pensamos y pensamos, gou hacia llamadas y Nagisa también, hasta que ambos cortaron casi al mismo tiempo y me miraron casi con la misma expresión, lo que me decía que ningúno tubo éxito alguno.

-Hice lo que pude pero no aceptaron, pensé que si le explicaba la situación te dejarían quedarte por lo menos esta noche , pero la dueña del dormitorio no quiere saber nada, ya que solo se admiten chicas, lo siento hermano-

-Esta bien , por lo menos tengo lo suficiente para una noche en algún hotel cerca,

-Pero gastaras mucho… ese dinero lo necesitas no te quedara para los demás días!

-Tranquila gou ya encontrare al- de repente Nagisa con una enorme sonrisa y ojos iluminados me interrumpio, al parecer tuvo un momento de iluminación-.

-No te preocupes gou-chan! rin-chan ya tiene un lugar fantástico donde quedarse!

-Que?- preguntamos al unísono mi hermana y yo, eso si que no lo esperábamos-.

-Jejej vamos, vamos! hay que subir al taxi, o nos dejara!

* * *

hasta ahí lo dejo- suspenso suspenso (¿?)

Se que va lenta la cosa, pero siento que si lo acorto, esto claramente seria un zas flash y se acabo¡ fin…asi que no me odien, prometo que en el siguiente cap, ya se pondrá mas interesante... candente los buttlers se acercan?...es que tampoco puedo hacerlos aparecer, asi tipo tele transportación de goku-.-)

Sincerándome no pensaba poner la escena del departamento del terror, pero me acorde que al principio mencione algo acerca de esto, asi que bueno me vi obligada a integralo -_- lo que hizo de este cap condenadamente largo o.o

Okey me despido …kisses, y agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer este fic, y a los que dieron fav y siguen la historia me hacen realmente feliz….

... Aunque nadie deje un reviews T3T jajajaj


	4. Primeras Impresiones

Jeluo~ me extrañaron? no? bueno .-.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap recién salido del horno! Bien calentito

-/w/-)/

No me convence del todo el título -_-pero me moría por actualizar ^^ espero que lo disfruten casi tanto como yo al escribirlo

Pequeña aclaración, las oraciones asi- _"lalallalalal"_ (es decir entre comillas y cursiva) serán los pensamientos x'D

* * *

 _*EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR*_

-No te preocupes gou-chan! rin-chan ya tiene un lugar fantástico donde quedarse!

-Que?- preguntamos al unísono mi hermana y yo, eso si que no lo esperábamos-.

-Jejej vamos vamos ¡ hay que subir al taxi o nos dejara!

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Primeras Impresiones**

Nuevamente bajamos de aquel taxi, cuyo conductor no podría estar más feliz, pues claro se estaba ganando una muy buena comisión, sin mencionar el hecho de que jamás volvería a vernos, entre viaje y viaje hacíamos un gran alboroto, para suerte de mi bolsillo, habíamos divido los gastos.

Una vez puesto los pies sobre el pavimento me vi arrastrado por un eficaz torbellino amarillo que me llevó a rastras hacia un edificio, que apenas y pude visualizar.

-Ta-dah~ Bienvenido rin-chan a tu nueva y dulce morada!

Nagisa me condujo hasta la habitación 113-A, Que más que una simple habitación, era inmensa.

-wuuaah~ -dije impresionado- Es sorprendente Nagisa-solté con una sonrisa.

"Aunque no se comparaba con mi Penthouse, este lugar si me agradaba".  
Tenía grandes ventanales, que dejaban colarse algunos rayos del sol.

\- Vaya no me lo esperaba... -deje de lado mi asombro y me vi arrastrado por la cruel realidad. -P-pero yo no puedo pagar esto...ahora-solté un poco avergonzado-.

-jejeje no te preocupes por eso rin-chan ahora tu eres mi invitado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querido y tierno rinrin~- estaba a punto de Saltarme encima pero instintivamente me aleje dejando que el menor se estrellara de cara al suelo-

-a-ah lo siento, fue un reflejo. -dije, realmente no me di cuenta...supongo que fue un acto de autodefensa de mi cuerpo-

-Moooo~ rin-chan que cruel! Mi rostro es valioso debes cuidarlo! -se quejaba el rubio mientras se sobaba sus mejillas-.

\- valioso? Ha!

El pelirrojo se mofaba del pequeño pingüino, mientras que este le daba pequeños golpes mientras inflaba los mofletes.

-  
 **A partir de aquí Narra Nagisa*3***

-rin-chan baka baka!-segia golpeando a mi amigo peli carmín.

-onii-chan debes tratar bien a Nagisa-kun, él te está abriendo las puertas de su hogar, lo menos que puedes hacer, es ser amable con él, después de todo ambos convivirán.

-tsk -soltaba con desdén el hermano matsuoka, ya que la frase "convivir y ser amable" le resultaba un tanto molesta, más si incluía a cierto rubio en la misma oración.

-exacto exacto! Debes ser amable con tú Nagisa - decía sintiéndome orgulloso- Además será divertido, veremos películas juntos, saldremos a lugares divertidos, haremos pequeñas fiestas, comeremos cosas deliciosas y al final nos acurrucaremos juntitos en-

Rin de repente se vio en la tarea de interrumpir al rubio que se encontraba en medio de una fantasía~

-Stop! Películas, juegos? C-COMO QUE ACU-ACURRUCADITOS?

-jejej -de un brinquito Nagisa se le colgó del cuello- Rin-chan será como una pijamada, de esas que hacíamos cuando éramos niños- decía mientras recordaba aquellos días de infancia, de repente me vi invadido por el deseo de molestarle aún más.

-ya no somos niños!-se excusaba mi tsundere ánimo, mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre, en un acto totalmente inutil, dado que estaba aferrado como una garrapata.

-pero Rinrin -! me quejaba haciendo pucheros.

-suficiente Nagisa-kun! Suéltale! No acaparares a mi onii-chan! -gou se metió en medio de la discusión.

Luego de aquella "pelea" desistimos y comenzamos a reir ante aquel absurdo, hace mucho que no me divertía de esta manera... extrañaba mucho a rin-chan!

 _"Podré revivir a la pandilla"! Yeii!_

-Pero Nagisa-kun como lograste tener este hermoso departamento, me refiero a que se ve costoso, por no decir que esta justo en medio de la gran ciudad.- y derrepente Gou-chan solto **la pregunta**.

-también estoy curioso... tu familia te ayuda?- **RIN-CHAN TAMBIEN!**

-e-eh.. bueno no realmente! Jajajaj-dije algo nervioso. - Tengo un trabajo y la paga es realmente buena! Llevo ya un tiempo, y veraz gracias a ello pude darme un lujo... además me dan muuchos obsequios!-presumía un poco.

 _"Deberia hablar de esto? Que pensarían si se enteran que soy anfitrión de un host?, jejejej seguro y no se lo esperaran~"_

-obsequios?

-si! como aquella televisión.. o si y ese cuadro-seguía nombrando cosas.

-ehhh? Pero eso no es un Picasso?-dijeron al unísono rin y gou.

-La verdad no tengo idea... ni siquiera se si me gusta... no lo entiendo- decía un tanto aburrido y de mala gana- No sé si esto es una nariz o un ombligo...-apuntaba a una parte del cuadro- es desagradable. . Pero Rei-chan dice que es hermoso.

-Rei-chan?

-Si! es mi compañero de trabajo! Es realmente listo!

-vaya si que te va bien Nagisa... Ojalá encontrará un empleo tan bueno. -decía mi amigo de la infancia, un poco desanimado.

Y de la nada mi lamparita se encendió, y como si de una revelación se tratase, le pregunté.

-Rin-chan te gustaría trabajar conmigo?

 _"Si esto resulta, podremos revivir al Iwatobi-chan Host café! ^^, Rin-chan será nuestra salvación!, sólo espero que ese traje aún esté en el depósito *3*"_

-eh? De verdad? -dijo emocionado- crees que pueda? Es decir no tengo experiencia-

-No importa , además para tu suerte estamos en busca de "alguien nuevo" "refrescante". Lo único que debes saber es dar una buena impresión, pero con tu buen porte y perfecto rostro no creo que haya problema- decía con una sonrisa despreocupada, sin embargo, mi mente no dejaba de producir ideas de como se vería rin- chan luciendo aquel lindo traje-

 _"ya esta , con esto te tendré en la palma de mi mano Rin-chan "_

-tienes razón, cuando de impresión se trata soy el mejor.

*Si el pelirrojo idiota ya había picado el anzuelo*

\- bueno este trabajo no es para cualquiera, debes estar dispuesto a todo por el puesto, que dices?

-claro! No me subestimes!

-a todo- dije casi en un leve susurro, pero aun audible, pude ver tensarse el cuerpo de rinrin. -

-s-si. -dijo dudando ante aquella mirada, ya había completado el pacto.

-Bien bien, entonces está decidido! Entonces mañana iremos a pedir la vacante!

-M-mañana!? No crees que es muy deprisa?

-no vaciles rin-chan! O acaso quieres que te ganen el puesto? - le decia, pero yo mismo sabía que sólo rin-chan podría con el trabajo.

-e-está bien.- solté el oji-carmín algo dudoso, pero ya había aceptado.

\- GENIAL! ONII-CHAN! no estas feliz? - y al decir esto abrazo a su hermano mayor-

*sonido de mensaje*

-eh? Chigu-chan? -Gou leyo el mensaje y de un suspiro se separo de su hermano- lo siento chicos, peor creo que yo ya debería irme, quede más tarde en estudiar con chigusa-chan, nos vemos hermanito! -gou abrazó a rin-chan y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Te acompañó Gou-chan, tengo que comprar unas cosas! Rin-chan tu acomódate, si quieres el baño esta al fondo, es la puerta rosa!-y tras haber gritando lo ultimo, sali de la habitacion junto a Gou-chan.

-  
 **Rin-chan Retoma la narración**

Sin más, una vez que se fueron, me diriji hasta la habitación de nagisa y dejé mi equipaje aún lado de la cama.

 _"en verdad tendría una "pijamada"?._..

Bufe ante la idea... tomé un cambio de ropa y me diriji a la ducha, lo mejor de todo el día.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y cuando estaba por salir de la ducha, caí en la idea de que me había olvidado mi toalla en el respaldo de la cama.

-tks maldición! -

 _"Menos mal que el chibi aún no llega"_ -me decia para mi mismo-.

Cuando estaba listo, y preparado mentalmente para abandonar la habitación desnudo, solté un respiro y tome la pequeña toalla de mano para cubrir mi "nobleza" al menos.

Giré la perrilla y para mi sorpresa no estaba sólo.

-  
 ***Llegó Haruka Nanase ^^***

Makoto me había encargado la tarea de pasar a buscar a Nagisa, lo cual acepte molesto, pero valía la pena, todo sea por mi recompensa.

Flash back~

-Haru-chan necesito que vallas al departamento de Nagisa y lo traigas aquí!

Lo mire serio  
-...- _"tsk porque no se lo pides a Rei, él siempre está dispuesto a ir por el otro"_ -pense

-Lo siento, pero Rei no puede, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera de vida o muerte!

-... - _"como siempre adivina lo que pienso?"_

-vamos haru-chan por favor! Si aceptas te daré doble ración de caballa!

-... -suspire- sólo traerlo?

Makoto sonrió ante la batalla ganada.

Fin del Flash back~

Por suerte para mí no estaba muy lejos el departamento de Nagisa, pero aún asi a sí me vi obligado a tomar un taxi.

Llegue hasta el dichoso apartamento 113A, golpee la puerta y nada.

 _"tal vez este durmiendo o... comiendo"_

Así que sin más me aventure a entrar,para mi asombro, no habia ningun cuerpo extraño atragantandose de comida dulce. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, hasta que pude oír el ruido del grifo cerrándose.

-... Nagisa?

Estaba por llamar a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió ante mí, mostrándome a un pelirrojo de tez blanquecina, completamente desnudo tratando de cubrirse con una... toalla de mano?  
Hasta que...

-K-KYAAAAAAAH! -gritó aquella persona, totalmente desesperada por cubrirse.  
Si... adiós toalla, la cual ante el susto se resbaló de sus manos.

-Kya?-repetí aquel raro y.. adorable grito.

-*3*)/-

 **Que les pareció? Por fin su primer encuentro! Y qué primer encuentro*carita perver***

 **Les dije que quería hacerle cosillas perversas a rinrin? ^/3/^)?**

 **Nagisachii mi compañero de travesuras *3*)**

 **Perdon si me he tardado T^T es que crisis-chan me tenia amordazada en una esquinita de mi cuarto y no me dejaba escribir -.-) pero...**

 **Llegó la inspiración ~ fue un momento de luz, de revelación!**  
 **De repente empecé a escribir y salió esto *0*)... no se si gusto o no... pero bue jaja...Espero que si! ^^**

 ** _y si me regalan review me harian taaaan feliz :")... no? bueno me callo .-. seguire subiendo mas igual xD_**

 **Gracias por leer*-***  
 **Este fic esta tomando forma**

 **Luego les daré una noticia ~uajajjaj mueran de intriga ah xD *le tiran un zapato***

 **Si encuentran errores de ortografía.. disculpen lo subí rápido.. y eso que lo revise como 13 veces, y siempre le modificaba o agregaba algo -. - (?..**

 **Bye~ desaparece ~**


	5. Escandaloso Encuentro Parte I

Hi~

Tranquilas no estoy muerta*-* jajajja

Espero que anden bien ^^

Buenos no molesto mas , las dejo continuar con su lectura *3*)/

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo posee alto contenido de idiotez, salseo y porque no? Alguna que otra rikura *w*

 **Aclaración** **:** las oraciones escritas entre comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos _"lalalallala"_

* * *

 **Anteriormente en Iwatobi-chan Host Café.**

Un pelirrojo desnudo, decido a abandonar aquel cuarto de baño, y un azabache sorprendido ante aquel espectáculo.

 _"Kyaa? enserio había gritado eso?... qué era? una colegiala virgen?!"_

-Kya?-repitio el por ahora extraño.

 _"Tsk, no lo repitas así!Es humillante!"_

 _"Y lo que es peor? Porque después de aquello esta persona sigue aquí!?"_

 _"Ahhg... denmen un respiro!"_

 _"Que esperas!? V-Vete de aqui! Deja de mirarme! "._

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Escandaloso Encuentro Parte I**

 _ ***narra haru-chan***_

-Kya?- repetí aquel sonoro y algo lindo grito.

Nose exactamente porque, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, negando la opción de irme de aquel lugar.

"Que estará pasando por aquella cabeza?"

En ese momento algo afloro en mi... el incesante sentimiento de seguir observando aquellas expresiones, aquellos gestos y rubores que hacían juego con sus cabellos del color de las rosas.

*risa interna*

 _"Esto es divertido, Que tanto puede llegar a ruborizarse?"_

Me le acerqué sin dejar que mi semblante serio desapareciera.

 _"Oh! No planteas huir? "_

Y cuando acababa de dar el tercer paso, al parecer el muchacho por fin salió de su trance e instintivamente trato de alejarse pero chocó contra los azulejos en su espalda, parecía un pequeño conejo blanco con ojos cual rubíes, que busca brincar torpemente y escapar.

Pero ya era tarde, lohabía aprisionado contra la pared , con una de mis manos apoyada en aquellos azulejos rosa pálido con un pequeño patito amarillo (típico de Nagisa) y la otra se dirigida hacia el mentón de aquel pequeño conejo, exigiendo que levantase la mirada para encontrarse con la mia.

-  
 _ **Volvemos a RinRin conejo**_

-Q-que que haces?-dije

\- Así que, si hablas después de todo-dijo el azabache. -Porque no me miras?-

-"p-por q-que?" dices... -

 _"Mierda! Que le pasa a este tipo! "_

 _"Maldito pervertido"_

Y cuando creí que esto no podía ser peor, sentí una helada mano posarse en mi mentón, sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a mirar aquel rostro que llevaba minutos evitando a muerte.

Sólo tomó unos segundos, y sólo eso se necesito, para que quedará atrapado en aquellos intensos ojos cual zafiro, mi cuerpo se tenso, y sólo pude reconocer aquel sentimiento de... pavor... de miedo... miedo de sumergirme en aquel mar y no poder salir nunca.

 ***latidos de corazon***

 _"Q-Que e-es esto?"_

 _"E-Ehhh! BA-BASTAA! DEJA DE LATIR! "_

 ***latidos de corazón***

 _"DETENTE! TU NO DEBES HACER ESO! "_

 _"APARTA LA MIRADA RIN! NO VEAS SUS OJOS! IGNORA QUE SEAN IGNOTICAMENTE HERMOSOS!"_

 _"R-rayos!, porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo, ahora mismo siento mi cara arder, esto debe parar antes de que... "_

Aquellos momentos de miradas intensas y cautivas, parecieron eternas, sin embargo fueron reemplazadas por una ligera pero decida aproximación de parte de aquel dueño de mirada tan profunda como el océano.

-...

Podía sentir su respiración, la proximidad de su rostro, sus ojos penetrantes, simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ellos, cualquier intento de alejarme había quedado olvidado, tan solo me dejé envolver en aquel mar azul, esperando... esperando por él... dejándome llevar por la marea... y así poder probar aquellos labios... su mano acarició mi mejilla... era tan suave su tacto...quería sentir más...quería sentir su calor y...

 ***Ringtone de Frozen***  
 ***¡Libre soy, Libre soy no puedo ocultarlo más! ***

-huh? - me sorprendí

-Tsk!... -soltó con desdén y regañadientes había abandonando la habitación para atender la llamada.

" _Ehhhh? Enserio.. que fue eso? Acaso era la canción de frozen?"_ -pensé desconcertado y deprimido ante la interrupción.

 ***suspiro***

-Tan poco que faltaba- dije un tanto deprimido.

 _"HUH!? POR QUE ME SIENTO DECEPCIONADO!?"_

 _"NO SEAS IDIOTA RIN! "_

-  
 _ **Narra Haru**_

-MAKOTO! ESPERO QUE SEA IMPORTANTE! - bufe irritado.

 _"Makoto siempre tan oportuno"_

Haru-chan que sucede?

-Nada, disculpa... necesitas algo?

Le pregunté mientras me daba vuelta y observaba la puerta de color rosado.

ya estás con Nagisa? Están viniendo?

-No, no se encuentra en su departamento, pero lo esperare.

No, No hace falta Haru puedes volver, necesitamos de tu opinión con respecto a otros temas del club, ven rápido, bueno? Te esperamos, adiós

Sin más el castaño, apurando las últimas palabras para evitar la negativa de su azabache amigo, finalizo la llamada, dejando a un Haruka de nuevo irritado.

Dejé una nota en la heladera de Nagisa, y me dirigí a observar otra vez aquella puerta por la que había salido.

 _"Aún no piensas salir? "_

-  
 _ **Narra Rin**_

 _"Ya se habrá ido? "_

 _"Demonios si no me apresuro, Nagisa volverá... "_

 ****Algunos segundos****

-Muy bien! Es todo o nada!

Y me armé de valor, dispuesto a enfrentar al acosador, y salir en busca de mi toalla.  
Abrí bruscamente la puerta, y me encontré con un silencio absoluto.  
Sí, me encontraba sólo en aquel departamento, me sorprendí un poco pero aquel sentimiento desapareció al percatarse de un color que rompía con la estética lúgubre de aquel lugar.

Si, era un tallón amarillo fluo, doblado ligeramente y encimado sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado del baño.

Sólo podía ser obra de una sola persona.

Al tomarlo, algo cayó de entremedio de aquella, captando mi total atención. Se trataba de una pequeña nota.

 _"Tsk, tonto"_

 ***latido de corazon***

 **[No te resfríes]**

Pasaron las horas, Nagisa ya había regresado con ambas manos repletas de bolsas del supermercado, con la idea de montar una mini fiesta privada... no tenía muchas ganas pero no podía negarme, después de todo lo había comprado por mí, Nagisa propuso iniciar con películas, obviamente discutimos acerca de cuál ver, no es que fuera un caprichoso y egoísta, pero me negaba rotundamente a aceptar la opción de mi amigo, ya que el rubio estaba decido ver una porno, según él le habían dicho que estaba muy buena.

-NO ME JODAS! POR QUE VERIA UNA PORNO GAY DE UN POLICIA QUE SE COJE A UN COCINERO?-sentencie levantando la voz.-

-No Rinrin~ te equivocas! Es de un cocinero **que somete** a un policía!-acotaba un entusiasmado rubio.

-ni de coña!

Al final miramos "Un gran dinosaurio".. Tenía mis dudas acerca de esa, pero debo admitir que aunque sea infantil, realmente me llegó.  
Nagisa se burló porque había empezado a sollozar, y derramar algunas lágrimas cuando el pequeño dinosaurio se despidió de aquel pitbul-humano.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores fríos, la noche había llegado y nosotros entre tragos y comida chatarra caímos en un profundo sueño.

La habitación estaba envuelta en vapor, el aire era tibio, los azulejos sudaban pero lo único que importaba eran aquellos dos cuerpos, esos tan cercanos el uno al otro, tan inmersos en los ojos ajenos, y cuyos corazones palpitaban casi tan deprisa y al ritmo de su misma respiración.

- _"Porque no me miras? "_.-Decía la persona dueña de cabellos oscuros como el mismo cielo nocturno.

-e-eh?!-respondi incrédulamente

Me había acorralado entre los azulejos, posando una de sus manos en mi mentón, obligándome a levantar la mirada, y posarla en aquellos orbes tan azules, que en el mismísimo momento en el que me refleje en ellos, me cautivaron.

Libertad? Ya no la conocía, solo quería ser tomado por él y así sucedió.

El mayor tomo las mejillas, ya no simplemente sonrosadas del pequeño prisionero, sino que cubiertas por un rojo intenso, con aquellas manos tan suaves haciendo que el cuerpo contrario se estremeciera, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y acortando la poca distancia restante entre ambos labios, besándolo levemente, como si pidiera permiso, el cual fue concedido.  
Primero fue un simple contacto de labios, suave húmedo... tierno, pero de repente como si de un velo rojo cubriera la habitación, aquel acto se volvió fogoso, apasionado, los labios actuaban con brusquedad, y sus bocas abrieron paso a sus lenguas, quienes se perseguían mutuamente, buscando, explorando al contrario.

Besarse ya no era suficiente, tenían que sentirse y así entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, un tacto frio se posó en el cuerpo ardiente del ya condenado prisionero, la mano intrusa y ajena invadía el pecho contrario, deslizándose de un extremo al otro, deteniéndose y continuando hasta bajar por su abdomen dirigiéndose hacia la parte más baja del menor, rozando su...

-*w*-

Me desperté de repente al sentir...manos en mi abdomen? y para mi sorpresa, Nagisa estaba abrazándome, con sus piernas aferradas a mis caderas y sus manos... tocando todo mi torso.

-NAGISAAA!- grite eufórico, aun ignorando el estraño rubor en mis mejillas.

-moo~ rin-chan es temprano!

-dímelo a mi!, sueltame!

-jajjaja pero rin-chan parecía gustarte.

-no me jodas!

-pero es cierto! Hacías ruiditos extraños! Como si-se detuvo y su semblante se volvió... malvado-jejeje rin chan que Soñabas?

-...-

De repente una serie de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a la mente del Matsuoka, reconstruyendo escenas de aquel sueño ...su primer sueño húmedo tal parece, ya que al darse cuenta un vecino se asomaba, por lo que nerviosamente y disimuladamente rogaba por que el menor no se percatara de eso.

 _"Q-QUE MIERDA DE SUEÑO FUE ESE!"_

Para su suerte... o desgracia lo único que llego a ser visible a los ojos del pequeño rubio fue el súbito rubor, que cubrió el rostro del ojicarmin. Y ante aquella respuesta corporal no hubo duda.

\- Heeentaiiiii!~-solto nagisa con una sonrisa acusadora y emocionada.

-Que te den!

Luego de nuestra típica pelea. No levantamos nos pegamos una ducha cosa que realmente me dejo intranquilo dado al recuerdo de ayer, desayunamos y...

-Rin-chan! Preparado para tu nuevo empleo!

-eh? -solté con una tostada en mi boca.

-te dije ayer que iríamos hoy a primera hora! Así que mueve tu trasero y apúrate! Salimos en 20 minutos!

Su entusiasmo y alegría, me resulta de cierta forma inquietante... esto no puede tener buena pinta.

* * *

 **Aloja~ de nuevo aquí *-* ya extrañaba esto :")**

 **Se que me desaparecí mucho tiempo...perdón pero estaba completamente bloqueada! Escribia pero nada me convencía...**

 **PERO! AQUÍ MI TENIEN!LLENA DE PAWER Y PERVERSION!**

 **Honestamente este capi esta lleno de tonterias mías, realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo jajjaj les juro que no pude aguantarme a ponerle ese ringtong a Haru *w*)**

 **[La autora, arruinando momentos desde tiempos antiguos 3:) ]**

 **Eso y sumando el hecho de que soy una lenteja para las insinuaciones sepsuales (? *3*)...jajjajaj "esas" escenas me costaron .**

 **Creo que necesitaré ayuda más adelante jajajja ayuda pro-fe-sio-nal.**  
 **(Se interna en su cuarto a estudiar (? Sus tesoros *cof cof*doujin*cof cof* mangas hard*con cof***

 **Les gustó el sueño húmedo de rincito? Me esforcé en darle un tach Romántico a lo Rin. (? )**  
 **Pero nose si lo logre... -. - bueno da igual...**

 **Okey dejando de lado mi auto odio y mi perversión XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado T*T)**

 **Bye ~ nos leemos prontito~ -...quizas ¿?**

 **Maldita inspiración que viene y va cuando quiere -.-) pegenle a ella, no a mi plz~**

 **Extra~**

 **X"D soy la única que aún no supera Splash? Amo ese ending es lo más!**

 ***se aleja cantando y moviendo el body***

 **ningun review pa mi? no? okey? .-.**


End file.
